Liebesleid
by KKlever
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Blaine auf Kurts Ausspruch "Es hat Spaß gemacht!" anders reagiert hätte. Was wäre, wenn Blaine zutiefst verletzt gewesen wäre? Hier lest Ihr meine Version von "I do" (Glee Folge 4 x 14)


o

Blaine sah Kurt dabei zu, wie er vor dem Spiegel stand und sich sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Wie hinreißend Kurt aussah. Blaine dachte an das, was gerade passiert war und er hätte am liebsten laut: „Verdammt, ich liebe Dich!" gerufen, doch Kurt hatte den ganzen Tag darauf bestanden, dass sie nur Freunde waren. Er wollte jetzt nichts Falsches sagen und Kurt vielleicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass er Kurt abgeholt hatte und mit ihm zur Hochzeit gefahren war. Auf dem Parkplatz der Kirche hatte sich Kurt zu ihm herüber gelehnt, um seine Krawatte zu richten und dann war es passiert. Kurt hatte ihn geküsst. Niemals hätte Blaine damit gerechnet und niemals hätte er versucht, Kurt zu küssen, denn er fand, dass er dazu irgendwie kein Recht mehr hatte. Aber der Kuss war von Kurt ausgegangen und Blaine hatte sich wahrlich nicht dagegen gewehrt.

Irgendwie waren sie auf der Rücksitzbank des Autos gelandet und Kurt hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass dies nichts bedeuten würde und sie nicht zusammen wären. Blaine hatte dies natürlich bestätigt, er hätte alles getan und gesagt, damit Kurt ihn weiter küsste und ihn spüren ließ, dass er ihn wollte. Blaine war sich nicht sicher, was noch passiert wäre, wäre Mercedes nicht aufgetaucht und hätte sie unterbrochen.

Nach der missglückten Hochzeit hatten sie zusammen auf der Feier ein Duett gesungen und Kurt hatte ihn dabei immer wieder mit diesem Blick angesehen, der Blaine weiche Knie verursachte. Als Rachel und Finn zusammen ein Liebeslied sangen, hatte Kurt Blaine auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und sich an ihn geschmiegt. Blaine hätte vor lauter Glück weinen können. Er fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passieren würde. Kurt suchte den ganzen Abend seine Nähe, er küsste ihn so oft er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte und dann tanzten sie auch noch engumschlungen miteinander.

Als Kurt ihm während des Tanzens ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er ein Zimmer im Hotel genommen hatte und er wolle, dass Blaine ihn auf eben dieses begleiten würde, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Er hatte Kurt so sehr vermisst und es war über vier Monate her, dass er ihn in seinen Armen gehalten und seine samtweiche Haut an seiner gespürt hatte.

Blaine hatte gedacht, er hätte Kurt für immer verloren, nachdem er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen und ihn betrogen hatte. Aber nun stand Kurt vor ihm und bat ihn, ihn auf das Hotelzimmer zu begleiten. Blaine hatte nur nicken können und Kurt hatte ihn wortlos mit sich gezogen.

Nachdem Kurt die Tür des Hotelzimmers geöffnet hatte, hatte er Blaine ungeduldig an seiner Krawatte ins Zimmer gezogen. Die Tür war hinter ihnen noch nicht ganz zugefallen, da hatte Kurt ihn bereits gegen die Wand gepresst und ihn leidenschaftlich geküsst. Blaine hatte aufgehört zu denken, denn er fühlte nur noch Kurt und dies war alles was er wollte.

In Windeseile hatten sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt und sie hatten Sex gehabt. Traumhaften unglaublich guten Sex. Anschließend hatten sie schwer atmend nebeneinander gelegen und keiner von ihnen hatte Worte gefunden, für das was geschehen war.

Kurt begann sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder anzuziehen. Blaine bemerkte, dass er ihn dabei nicht ansah. Auch er zog sich sein T-Shirt und seine Hose wieder an und sah Kurt dabei zu, wie er sich weiter anzog.

Jetzt stand Kurt vor diesem Spiegel und Blaine konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach etwas sagen. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass wir nicht wieder zusammen sind, Kurt!" sagte er. Immerhin hatten sie sich gerade geliebt und das sollte, nein, das musste Kurt doch auch etwas bedeuten.

Kurt blickte in den Spiegel und sah ihn an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, es hat Spaß gemacht, aber …!" sagte er und stockte. Blaine hatte das Gefühl, als bekäme er plötzlich keine Luft mehr.

„Spaß?" fragte er ungläubig. „Es hat Spaß gemacht?" Er sah Kurt mit großen Augen an und konnte nicht glauben, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte.

Kurt drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe Dir den ganzen Tag gesagt, dass wir nur Freunde sind und das das alles nichts bedeutet. Du hast mir zugestimmt, Blaine!"

„Aber … aber Kurt! Es ist etwas anderes, wenn ich mit Dir zusammen auf der Rücksitzbank eines Wagens herumfummele oder wenn wir engumschlungen tanzen, aber wir hatten gerade Sex und ich dachte … ich … Ich dachte, es bedeutet Dir etwas! Mir zumindest hat es etwas bedeutet!"

Kurt sah ihn an. „Blaine, es war nur Sex! Nichts weiter! Damit kennst Du Dich doch aus!"

Blaine stockte der Atem. Er war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte verzweifelt seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er begann hastig seine Schuhe anzuziehen und sah sich nach seinem Hemd um.

„Wenn Du dies hier nur getan hast, um mir weh zu tun, dann hast Du Dein Ziel erreicht, Kurt! Wenn Du mich nur benutzt hast, um mir zu zeigen, wie es ist, wenn Du mir das Herz brichst, dann gratuliere ich Dir! Ich weiß, dass ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen habe, als ich Dich betrogen habe, aber ich dachte, Du hättest mir verziehen!" Blaine schnappte sich sein Hemd und sein Sakko und rannte zur Tür.

An der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen und drehte sich zu Kurt um. „Ich liebe Dich, Kurt! Ich liebe Dich von ganzem Herzen, aber ich lasse mich nicht einfach so von Dir benutzen! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Du so auf meinen Gefühlen herumtrampelst! Ich frage mich, was aus dem Kurt geworden ist, den ich kannte, denn der hätte Sex nicht nur als Spaß angesehen. Für den Kurt, den ich kannte war Sex nicht nur Sex! Wenn Du Spaß suchst, dann such ihn woanders, Kurt! Für solchen _Spaß_ bin ich nicht zu haben!"

Blaine liefen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen und er wartete darauf, dass Kurt etwas sagte, dass er sich vielleicht entschuldigte, doch Kurt stand nur da und sah ihn an. Blaine schluckte. „Ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass dies hier gerade mehr für mich war als nur Sex. Ich dachte …! Ich denke, ich habe mir da was vorgemacht! Ich denke, es ist vielleicht besser, Kurt, wenn wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen!" Er drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Er hörte Kurt noch seinen Namen rufen, doch er blieb nicht stehen. Er rannte zum Aufzug und drückte verzweifelt auf den Knopf des Erdgeschosses. Viel zu langsam schlossen sich die Türen, doch als die Fahrstuhltür sich geschlossen hatte, brach Blaine zusammen. Er rutschte an der Wand des Fahrstuhls herunter und schluchzte laut auf. Viel zu schnell war der Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss angekommen und Blaine rappelte sich wieder auf. Er zog sein Hemd und sein Sakko schnell über und lief aus dem Hotel.

Die kühle Luft ließ ihn erzittern, denn er hatte die Knöpfe seines Hemds nicht geschlossen. Zitternd zog er sein Sakko enger um sich und lief zu seinem Wagen. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er ihn. Er setzte sich hinter das Steuer und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er musste hier weg, er wollte nicht, dass Kurt vielleicht hinter ihm herkam oder was noch schlimmer wäre, dass Kurt nicht hinter ihm herkam.

Er startete seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. Wohin er fuhr, wusste Blaine nicht. Es war ihm auch egal, er wollte einfach nur weg!

Blaine sah nicht, dass Kurt nur ein paar Sekunden nachdem er mit quietschenden Reifen davon gefahren war, auf dem Parkplatz erschien und seinem Wagen mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher sah.

* * *

Mercedes fand Kurt als dieser einsam an einem Tisch saß und vor sich hinstarrte. Die Feier war so gut wie vorbei, doch ein paar unermüdliche und auch ein paar leicht angetrunkene Gäste tanzten immer noch auf der Tanzfläche oder saßen an den Tischen. Mercedes sah sofort, das Kurt geweint hatte. Er hatte seine Fliege nicht mehr um und seine Frisur saß auch nicht mehr so perfekt wie vor ein paar Stunden. Sie setzte sich zu ihm.

„Was ist passiert, Kurt?" fragte sie leise und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Er sah sie an und es schien so, als hätte er sie gerade erst bemerkt.

„Ich … ich habe eine große Dummheit begangen, Cedes!" flüsterte er und sah sie mit traurigen Augen an.

„Geht es um Blaine?" fragte sie. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Kurt und Blaine zusammen verschwunden waren, doch jetzt war von Blaine keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

„Ich hatte Sex mit ihm und dann habe ich ihm gesagt, dass es mir nichts bedeutet hat und dass es nur Spaß gemacht hat!"

„Oh!" entfuhr es Mercedes und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich habe ihm außerdem auch noch vorgeworfen, dass er sich mit „nur Sex" doch hervorragend auskennen würde!" Kurt schloss die Augen. „Wieso habe ich das nur gesagt? Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, aber es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht!

„Ich nehme mal an, Blaine hat das ganze ziemlich persönlich genommen, oder?" fragte Mercedes.

Kurt schluckte. Er fühlte sich mies und ihm war leicht übel. „Blaine ist regelrecht vor mir davongelaufen, nachdem er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich nie wiedersehen will!"

„Oh!" sagte Mercedes erneut. Sie überlegte kurz. „Hat es Dir wirklich nichts bedeutet, Kurt? Wenn er Dir nichts bedeutet, warum hast Du heute mit ihm im Auto herumgemacht als ich Euch gestört habe? Warum hast Du Klammerblues mit ihm getanzt und ihm den ganzen Abend schöne Augen gemacht? Ihr wart übrigens toll zusammen auf der Bühne, wie immer!"

Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihm den ganzen Tag gesagt, dass wir nur Freunde sind und es nichts zu bedeuten hat. Ich hatte nur Lust, ihn zu küssen, mehr nicht!"

„Kurt, Du hattest Sex mit ihm! Das ist etwas völlig anderes als nur küssen! Blaine liebt Dich über alles! Ich habe mit Tina gesprochen und die hat mir erzählt, dass er ständig davon spricht, wieder mit Dir zusammen zu kommen! Was glaubst Du hat er gedacht, als Du mit ihm Sex hattest?"

Kurt antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf den Rotweinfleck auf dem Tischtuch vor ihm. Der Fleck sah aus wie Blut.

„Kurt, sieh mich an und sag mir, dass Blaine Dir nichts mehr bedeutet!"

Kurt blinzelte und eine Träne lief über seine Wange. „Er bedeutet mir noch etwas, Cedes und das macht mir solche Angst!"

„Aber warum macht es Dir Angst, Kurt? Blaine liebt Dich und Du liebst ihn anscheinend auch noch! Wieso hast Du nicht die Gelegenheit genutzt und es ihm gesagt, dann wärt Ihr jetzt wieder zusammen?" Mercedes sah ihren Freund fragend an. „Wieso hast Du ihm auch noch Vorwürfe gemacht?"

„Ich habe Angst, dass er mich wieder verletzt, Cedes! Er hat mir mein Herz gebrochen! Ja, ich habe ihm verziehen, aber … aber …!" Er stockte und suchte nach Worten.

„Kurt, wenn Du eine Beziehung eingehst, gehst Du jedes Mal die Möglichkeit ein, verletzt zu werden. Niemand kann Dir eine Garantie dafür geben, was passieren wird! Niemand kann vorhersagen, was die Zukunft bringt! Aber wenn Du Blaine verziehen hast und Du ihn liebst, musst Du ihm die Möglichkeit geben, Dir zu beweisen, dass er aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hat."

Kurt starrte wieder auf den Fleck.

„Kurt, sag mir ehrlich, ob Du Blaine noch liebst!"

Überrascht sah Kurt seine Freundin an und überlegte. Er dachte an das, was eben im Hotelzimmer passiert war. Er schloss die Augen und dachte daran, wie gut und wie richtig er sich in Blaines Armen gefühlt hatte. In Blaines Armen hatte er für kurze Zeit seine Angst vergessen und er hatte auch ganz genau gefühlt, wie sehr ihn Blaine liebte. Wieso hatte er es ihm nicht gesagt? Es war nicht nur Sex gewesen, nein, da war mehr gewesen. Blaine hatte Recht gehabt, aber Kurt hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Zu sehr hatte er eine Fassade um sich herum aufgebaut aus Angst vor Verletzungen.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn, Mercedes! Ich liebe ihn!" Kurt hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Und ich will ihn nicht verlieren!"

„Wenn Du ihn nicht für immer verlieren willst, dann such ihn jetzt und sag ihm, dass Du Dich gerade wie ein riesiger Vollidiot benommen hast. Sag ihm, dass Du ihn liebst, ihm seinen Seitensprung verzeihst und bitte selbst um Verzeihung! Wenn Blaine Dich immer noch liebt und Du nicht gerade alles kaputt gemacht hast, wird er Dir verzeihen!"

„Mercedes, was ist, wenn er mich nicht mehr will? Was ist, wenn er mir nicht verzeihen kann, was ich gerade zu ihm gesagt habe?" Kurt sah seine Freundin verzweifelt und voller Angst an.

Mercedes nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Blaine hat vier Monate lang versucht, Dir zu zeigen und zu beweisen, dass es ihm leid tut und dass er Dich noch liebt. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser eine Satz seine Liebe zu Dir zerstört hat. Sicherlich hast Du ihn verletzt, aber wenn Du jetzt alles richtig machst, Kurt, dann wird er Dir verzeihen! Und jetzt los, weißer Junge! Geh und such ihn!"

Kurt wischte sich seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf. „Du hast Recht, Mercedes! Danke! Was würde ich nur ohne Dich tun?" Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf. „Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn finde!"

Als Kurt Richtung Garderobe verschwand, sah Mercedes ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Das hoffe ich auch!" murmelte sie und betete darum, dass alles gut werden würde zwischen Blaine und Kurt. Die beiden waren füreinander geschaffen. Wieso sahen sie das nicht selbst und machten es sich nur so schwer?

* * *

Kurt suchte seinen Mantel und sah, dass Blaine seinen eigenen nicht mitgenommen hatte. Nachdenklich sah er den Mantel an und entschied sich, ihn mitzunehmen und Blaine zu geben, wenn er ihn finden würde.

Als er auf den Weg nach draußen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er kein Auto hatte. Er war mit Blaine gekommen. Kurz überlegte er ein Taxi zu nehmen, aber mit einem Taxi nach Blaine zu suchen, erschien ihm nicht gerade sinnvoll.

Was sollte er tun? Er überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock des Hotels. Vor dem Raum 208 blieb er stehen und überlegte noch einmal kurz. Finn würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen, aber dies war ein Notfall und Finn würde es verstehen. Zumindest hoffte das Kurt! Er atmete kurz tief durch und klopfte energisch an die Tür. Als nichts geschah, klopfte er erneut.

„Finn? Finn! Ich bin es Kurt!" rief er. „Ich weiß, dass Du da mit Rachel drin bist und es tut mir auch fürchterlich leid, Euch bei was auch immer zu stören, aber es ist ein dringender Notfall! Bitte Finn, öffne die Tür!" Er klopfte erneut, diesmal aber heftiger. „Finn! Bitte mach auf!"

Er wollte gerade erneut klopfen, als die Tür von innen ruckartig aufgerissen wurde und ein wütender und zerzaust aussehender Finn erschien, der nur ein Bettlaken um seinen Unterkörper geschlungen hatte. „Kurt Hummel, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig ist, werde ich Dich umbringen!" stieß er wütend hervor. „Was willst Du?"

„Tut mir echt leid, Finn, aber ich bräuchte Deine Autoschlüssel!" Kurt sah seinen Stiefbruder zerknirscht an.

„Wieso brauchst Du meine Autoschlüssel?" knurrte Finn und sah so aus, als würde er Kurt am liebsten gleich an die Gurgel springen.

„Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte! Hier die Kurzfassung: ich muss Blaine davon überzeugen, dass ich ihn liebe! Und dafür brauche ich Dein Auto!"

Finn starrte ihn verständnislos an, schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand im Zimmer. Kurt wagte einen Blick hinein und sah, dass sich jemand unter der Bettdecke des Doppelbettes versteckte.

„Hi, Rachel!" rief er grinsend und hörte ein gedämpftes „Hi, Kurt!" nach ein paar Sekunden zurück, was ihn noch mehr grinsen ließ.

Finn erschien mit hochrotem Kopf. In der einen Hand hielt er seinen Autoschlüssel und mit der anderen hielt er immer noch das Bettlaken, so dass es nicht verrutschen konnte.

„Woher wusstest Du wo ich bin und woher weißt Du, dass Rachel bei mir ist?" fragte Finn leise und drückte ihm dabei den Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Oh, Finn! Du hast Rachel den ganzen Abend mit Deinen Blicken verschlungen und nach Eurem Duett seid Ihr zwei händchenhaltend verschwunden. Wer sollte sonst also hier bei Dir sein? Und Dein Hotelschlüssel ist Dir vorhin einmal aus der Jackentasche gefallen, daher wusste ich, wo ich Dich oder eher gesagt Euch finden kann! Jetzt habt Spaß und lasst Euch nicht weiter stören!" Kurt grinste seinen Stiefbruder an. „Bye, Rachel, wir sehen uns in New York!" rief er in Richtung des Doppelbettes und lief zum Treppenhaus. Auf den Fahrstuhl wollte er nicht warten.

„Ich will morgen die lange Fassung der Geschichte hören, damit das klar ist!" rief Finn ihm noch hinterher.

Kurt seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, die lange Geschichte hat ein Happy-End!" murmelte er vor sich hin.

* * *

Blaine fuhr durch die Nacht. Er wischte sich immer wieder die Tränen aus den Augen, damit er die Straße überhaupt erkennen konnte. Als er beinahe eine rote Ampel überfahren hätte, wurde ihm klar, dass er so nicht weiterfahren konnte. Er sah sich um und erkannte, wo er sich befand. Er lachte bitter auf, denn die Ironie der Situation wurde ihm bewusst. Er parkte seinen Wagen und starrte aus dem Fenster.

In Gedanken ging er noch einmal das letzte Gespräch mit Kurt durch. Wie hatte Kurt ihm das nur antun können? Jetzt war alles vorbei! Kurt liebte ihn anscheinend nicht mehr, so wie er ihn heute behandelt hatte! Blaine fühlte sich benutzt und war am Boden zerstört. Er begann wieder zu schluchzen, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass Kurt gerade all seine Hoffnungen zerstört hatte, dass sie jemals wieder zusammen kommen würden. Er legte seine Arme auf das Lenkrad und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme sinken. Dann fing er hemmungslos an zu weinen. Er weinte um den Kurt, den er verloren hatte.

Blaine fuhr durch die Nacht. Er wischte sie sich immer wieder die Tränen aus den Augen, damit er die Straße überhaupt erkennen konnte. Als er beinahe eine rote Ampel überfahren hätte, wurde ihm klar, dass er so nicht weiterfahren konnte. Er wollte sich nicht selbst in Gefahr bringen. Blaine sah sich um und erkannte, wo er sich befand. Er lachte bitter auf, denn die Ironie der Situation wurde ihm bewusst. Er parkte seinen Wagen und starrte aus dem Fenster.

In Gedanken ging er noch einmal das letzte Gespräch mit Kurt durch. Wie hatte Kurt ihm das nur antun können? Jetzt war alles vorbei! Kurt liebte ihn anscheinend nicht mehr, so wie er ihn heute behandelt hatte! Blaine fühlte sich benutzt und ihm war schlecht. Er war am Boden zerstört.

Mit einem Mal begann er wieder zu schluchzen, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass Kurt gerade all seine Hoffnungen zerstört hatte, dass sie jemals wieder zusammen kommen würden. Er legte seine Arme auf das Lenkrad und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme sinken. Dann fing er hemmungslos an zu weinen. Er weinte um Kurt, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ihn verloren hatte.

* * *

Kurt fuhr durch das dunkle Lima und suchte nach Blaine. Sein erstes Ziel war Blaines Elternhaus gewesen, doch dort hatte er ihn nicht gefunden. Also fuhr Kurt ziellos durch die dunkle Nacht. Er überlegte, wo Blaine hingefahren sein konnte. Nach einiger Zeit kam ihm eine Idee und Kurt hoffte, dass er richtig lag.

Als er das noch im Dunkeln liegende Lima Bean erreichte, sah er, dass ein Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Café stand. Es war Blaines Wagen. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Kurt parkte den Wagen genau neben dem von Blaine und sah zu ihm hinüber. Blaine lehnte gegen das Lenkrad und Kurt konnte sehen, dass er weinte.

Der Anblick brach ihm das Herz. Er wusste, dass er dafür verantwortlich war und er fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig. Er stieg aus und ging zur Beifahrerseite von Blaines Auto. Er öffnete die Tür und setzte sich neben Blaine.

Erst als Kurt die Tür wieder schloss, sah Blaine auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ein Wagen neben ihm parkte und auch nicht, dass die Beifahrertür seines Wagens geöffnet wurde. Er sah Kurt ungläubig an und schloss dann wieder die Augen. „Was willst Du hier, Kurt?" flüsterte er leise. „Willst Du mir sagen, dass Du mich nicht liebst und nur mit mir und meinen Gefühlen gespielt hast?"

„Nein, Blaine, ich …ich habe mir Sorgen um Dich gemacht. Ich … ich bin hier, weil ich …!" begann Kurt doch Blaine unterbrach ihn.

„Sag es ruhig, Kurt! Wahrscheinlich habe ich es ja verdient, so von Dir behandelt zu werden! Immerhin war ich es, der unsere Beziehung zerstört hat!" Blaine starrte aus dem Fenster. Er sah auf das noch geschlossene Café, in dem sie so oft zusammen einen Kaffee getrunken und verliebt Händchen gehalten hatten. Dieser Ort war eigentlich nur mit schönen Erinnerungen verbunden, aber nun würde sich auch das ändern, da war Blaine sich sicher. Blaine fand es irgendwie ironisch, dass sein Weg ihn gerade hierher geführt hatte.

Kurt schluckte. Er betrachtete den Jungen neben sich. Blaine sah fürchterlich aus. Seine Augen waren ganz rot vom Weinen und seine Haare waren ein wildes Durcheinander von Locken. Kurt sah das Leid in Blaines Augen und er wusste, dass er allein dafür verantwortlich war.

„Bitte, Blaine, hör mir zu! Ich habe mich eben wie ein riesiger Volltrottel benommen! Ich hätte niemals sagen dürfen, dass mir der Sex mit Dir nichts bedeutet hat! Ich … Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe!"

Blaine sah ihn an. „Warum hast Du es dann gesagt, Kurt?" fragte er leise mit Tränen in den Augen.

Kurt seufzte. „Mercedes hat mir vorhin die Augen geöffnet und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich fürchterliche Angst davor habe, noch einmal verletzt zu werden. Blaine, Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen und ich … ich habe einfach Angst, es Dir wieder zu schenken. Ich habe Angst, dass Du es wieder zerbrichst. Ich … ich würde es glaube ich nicht noch einmal überstehen!"

Kurt machte eine Pause und sah Blaine an, doch dieser starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habe Monate gebraucht, um Dir zu verzeihen, Blaine!" fuhr Kurt fort. „Als Du Weihnachten mit meinem Dad in New York warst, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich immer noch viel für Dich empfinde. Da habe ich begonnen, meine Gefühle zu verleugnen. Ich habe sie unterdrückt und eingesperrt, weil ich Angst vor diesen Gefühlen bekam. Der Versuch, sie zu unterdrücken hat aber nur so lange geklappt, wie ich Dich nicht sehen konnte. Denn als ich Dich heute Morgen in diesem wunderschönen Anzug gesehen habe, wie Du vor dem Wagen auf mich gewartet hast, da waren meine Gefühle für Dich sofort wieder da. Deshalb konnte ich auch den ganzen Tag nicht die Finger von Dir lassen. Dieses ganze Wir-sind-nur-Freunde-Gerede war nur dafür da, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, noch alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Aber wenn ich ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte ich merken müssen, dass ich nichts mehr unter Kontrolle hatte."

Blaine blickte zu ihm und Kurt holte tief Luft und sah in seine braunen Augen, die ihn traurig, aber aufmerksam ansahen. Blaine sagte nichts.

„Als wir zusammen getanzt haben, überkam mich der Wunsch, mit Dir zusammen zu sein. Ich wollte Dich, Blaine! Ich wollte Dich spüren! Nachdem wir …" Kurt schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, bekam ich Angst, fürchterliche Angst! Die Gefühle für Dich machten wir solche Angst, dass ich nur noch eins wollte und zwar weg von Dir! Als Du mich dann gefragt hast, ob wir jetzt wieder zusammen wären, wusste ich nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Ich bekam Panik!"

Kurt drehte sich zu Blaine. „Deshalb habe ich Dir gesagt, dass es mir nichts bedeutet hat, deshalb habe ich Dir Vorwürfe gemacht! Ich bin ein solcher Feigling, weil ich Dir nicht einfach sagen konnte, dass ich Dich liebe, Blaine! Es war nicht nur Sex und es hat auch nicht nur _Spaß_ gemacht. Das vorhin war wie früher. Ich habe mich sicher und geborgen in Deinen Armen gefühlt und ich wusste, dass ich genau dorthin gehöre. Als Du meinen Namen in mein Ohr geflüstert hast, wusste ich, dass Du mich auch liebst, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, ob es reicht! Ob es ausreicht, Dir wieder zu vertrauen. Die Zweifel kamen zurück und die Angst davor, dass Du mich wieder so verletzen könntest. Es tut mir so leid, Blaine! Bitte verzeih mir!"

Kurt schlug seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und begann zu weinen. Blaine überlegte kurz. Er nahm Kurts linke Hand in seine und Kurt sah ihn an.

„Heißt dass, dass Du mich liebst, aber trotzdem nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst?" fragte Blaine leise. Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein, Blaine, nein!" Kurt schüttelte weinend den Kopf. „Das heißt, dass mir klar geworden ist, dass ich Dich nicht verlieren möchte. Ich liebe Dich, Blaine! Als Du weggelaufen bist, wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich habe mit Mercedes gesprochen und die hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich das Wagnis eingehen muss, Dir wieder ganz und gar zu vertrauen, wenn ich Dich nicht verlieren will. Und das will ich nicht! Du bist für mich mehr als nur mein bester Freund!"

Blaine sah ihn an und langsam dämmerte ihm, was Kurt ihm zu verstehen geben wollte. „Heißt das …, heißt das, dass Du … dass wir …?" Blaine stockte, er traute sich nicht auszusprechen, was er so sehr erhoffte und ersehnte.

Kurt nahm Blaines Hände und hielt sie einfach nur fest. „Blaine, bitte verzeih mir, was ich vorhin im Hotelzimmer zu Dir gesagt habe. Ich wollte Dich nicht verletzen! Was im letzten Oktober geschehen ist, habe ich Dir verziehen und ich werde Dir auch wieder vertrauen, auch wenn es nicht leicht für mich ist, aber ich liebe Dich! Ich habe nie aufgehört, Dich zu lieben!" Er holte tief Luft und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz so laut pochte, dass selbst Blaine es hören musste. „Willst Du wieder mit mir zusammen sein, Blaine?" fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Erwartungsvoll sah Kurt in Blaines haselnussbraune Augen. Blaine sah ihn an und konnte nicht fassen, was Kurt da gerade gesagt hatte. Kurt wollte ihn zurück. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er konnte kaum atmen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Dann sah er Kurts erwartungsvollen, ja fast flehentlichen Blick und Blaine wurde klar, dass Kurt auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.

„Du hast mich gerade sehr verletzt, Kurt!" begann er leise. „Aber ich …ich verstehe jetzt, wieso Du es getan hast und ich verzeihe Dir. Ich liebe Dich über alles und ich verspreche Dir, dass ich Dein Herz nie wieder brechen werde, wenn Du es mir erneut schenkst. Nichts auf dieser Welt wäre ich lieber, als wieder mit Dir zusammen! Kurt, ich liebe Dich so sehr!"

Blaine lächelte Kurt an und hatte das Gefühl, in seinen blau-grauen Augen zu versinken.

Kurt sah ihn an und ein Lächeln erschien ebenfalls auf seinem Gesicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, beugte er sich zu Blaine hinüber und küsste ihn sanft und zärtlich.

Dieser Kuss war mit keinem der Küsse zu vergleichen, die sie vor und nach der missglückten Hochzeit geteilt hatten. Dieser Kuss war der erste Kuss in ihrer neuen Beziehung und er war magisch. Dieser Kuss schien all ihre Sorgen, Ängste und Bedenken davon zu tragen und mit einem Mal waren sie wieder nur noch Kurt und Blaine, zwei Jungen, die sich einfach nur liebten.

Ende


End file.
